power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power of Seven
''Power of Seven ''is the 8 episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Plot The Purple Quasar Saber is choosing a person it chose Jessica for her actions and the rangers are happy that Taylor's little sister is joining and Taylor is more focus on saving her brother from darkness, Arkan is fearing that her Silver ranger might break free so she make sure that he doesn't remember who he is. Story In the Rangers house hold on Mirinoi the Rangers are doing some house work while Training and Kai and Maya are getting them some Lunch the Purple Quasar Saber was glowing and was about to chose someone as Jessica and the Rangers came to see who it's chosing as the Quasar Saber lands on Jessica's hand it chose her to be the Galaxy Purple Ranger. Jessica looks at the saber in her hands as it surges with purple energy and she gets her own transgalactic morpher on her wrist appears there as she looks at it too. "Whoa this is awesome," Jessica says as she looks at it and then at her sister and her friends. They nod at her. As Taylor started to look at the window as Sam and Michelle looks at her. "Hey Tay don't worry we'll save your brother." Sam says as he looks at her. "Yeah Taylor Sam's right with your younger sister on the team we'll save Jonathan." Michelle says as she points out what Sam says. She turns to them. "I'm not sure if I want Jessica to be on the team," Taylor says as she looks at them. They look at her confused. (Theme Song) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Far Far away Deep in space! Into a Galaxy you will know! Power Rangers Go Power Rangers go! There lies a Key! To the Answers and the Power you will know! Power Rangers go Power Rangers Go! Ah! Rangers! Turn up the Power Power Rangers Lost, Lost Lost Galaxy! Turn up the Power Power Rangers Lost, Lost Lost Galaxy! Turn Up the Power Power Rangers Lost Lost Lost Galaxy go! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Episode 9: Power of Seven The Armada ships are in orbit around Mirioni. In her chambers Queen Arkan is looking out at the planet. "Wish I could conquer you if there weren't five color brats protecting you," Queen Arkan says as she looks out at the planet. "Arkan the Purple Quasar Saber has chose The red Rangers sister are you afraid of that." Zeltrax says as he looks at an upset Arkan. Arkan looks at him. "Oh my gosh first 5 now 6 uh we have more problems to deal with than the Purple Ranger my evil Silver Ranger has face to face with the Red Ranger in de-morph mode and he'll remember his life and will foil my plans." Arkan yells as she walks out of the Room. At the Corbett’s House ”Tay why don’t you want Jessica to be on the Team.” Michelle says as she looks at her. Sam thinks of the reason. ”Michelle I know why she doesn't want to lose her sister like with Jonathan is this true Taylor.” Sam says as he looks at Taylor. ”I need to go out and train for a while.” Taylor says as she went outside and leaving Sam and Michelle worried. At the armada ship Silver Galaxy (Jonathan) Rangers was in his cells thinking. As he sees a past of his. ”Taylor, Taylor where are you sis.” Young Jonathan says as he looks around. As young Taylor pops out and surprise her brother as the 2 giggles as Kandrix has call them for lunch as the 3 left. Silver Galaxy (Jonathan) Ranger comes back from reality. Characters Lost Galaxy Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information